II - Les Hommes sont mortels
by IAmAFence
Summary: Après un voyage dans l'espace, Eden a droit à un voyage dans le futur . Mais ce n'est pas à ce futur là que le Docteur pensait, il ne va certainement pas pas plaire à la jeune fille . . .


Eden était assise par terre dans la salle de contrôle, appuyée contre la rembarre et enveloppée dans une large veste en laine . Elle avait une mine basse et se contentait de fixer son jean et ses grandes chaussures à moitié fermées . Elle avait pensé qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil aurait apaisée les tensions mais il n'en était rien, l'ambiance était toujours pesante . Les seuls mots qu'elle avait échangé dans la matinée avec le Docteur avait été pour savoir où était Georges . Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il s'occupait de l'éclairage .

Le silence était pesant mais elle n'osait pas le rompre . Georges surgit des escaliers qui menait en dessous de la console .

" Au secours ! Elle m'attaque ! "

Il avait du se prendre le jus, ses cheveux était dressés sur sa tête paniquée . La jeune blonde retint un rire .

" Georges, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!

- Mais rien . . . il y avait ces câbles et . . . "

Il ne lui répondit même pas

" D'accord, c'était ma faute . . . "

Il disparu de nouveau, laissant le silence s'installer de nouveau . Elle prit enfin l'initiative de le rompre .

" Alors, où va-t-on maintenant ?

- Eden . . . pourquoi vous m'avez dit que je vous avez sauvé ?

- Eh bien . . . vous m'avez sauvé d'une vie . . . très ennuyante . . . "

Elle était deux doigts de tout lui raconter, mais elle n'allait pas se confier à cet extra-terrestre qu'elle connaissait à peine . Comme pour les sauver de cet situation pesante, Georges réapparu .

" Alors Docteur, quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

- Eh bien, j'ai prouvé à Eden que je peut voyager dans l'espace, maintenant je dois lui montrer que je peut faire la même chose avec le temps ! Qu'en dîtes vous miss Illiver ? "

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, les tensions s'apaisent enfin .

" Epatez-moi M. Noeud Papillon ! "

La boîte bleue se posa enfin après un voyage mouvementé . Eden se rua vers la porte, posa la main dessus et se tourna vers le voyageur du temps .

" Allez-y, le futur est juste derrière ! "

C'était irréel pour elle, cette phrase sonnait faux . Sa raison continuait de ne pas accepter cette réalité, c'était contre nature mais c'était vrai, toutes ces choses qui n'arrive qu'en rêve se trouvait juste derrière une porte en bois . C'est ce qu'elle continuait de croire, que ce n'était qu'un rêve . Mais peu importe, que ce soit un rêve ou non, elle comptait bien en profiter .

Elle tira la porte sur un noir complet .

" Ho génial "

Georges la suivit prudemment .

" Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans le futur Georges ! Le futur de la Terre . . .

- Ho ! C'est la première fois que marche sur Terre ! "

La jeune fille avança lentement et heurta quelque chose qui tomba par terre . Le grand condorien fouilla dans son grand sac de cuir et tendit une lampe torche à la terrienne . Elle l'alluma et découvrit les balais qu'elle venait de faire tomber .

" Bien, maintenant je sais où nous sommes . Docteur ! On est dans un placard à balais ! "

Un tête surgit du Tardis .

" Effectivement, c'est un placard à balais, un placard du futur !

- Très philosophique ! Trouvons plutôt comment on sort de là ! "

En faisant le tour de la boîte bleue, elle trouvait une porte et l'ouvrit sans hésiter . Elle donnait sur l'angle d'un couloir mal éclairé entièrement peint en gris . Il y avait deux portes sur la droite et de petites fenêtres sur la gauche . Ou plutôt des hublots . Elle s'en approchait quand le Docteur la rattrapa .

" Mauvaise époque Eden, nous ne sommes pas au bon moment, c'est sûrement après ce que Georges a fait . . .

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Pourquoi ? Quand sommes-nous ?

- Un moment pas super . . . "

Elle fronça les sourcils . Évidemment, elle se doutait que l'histoire de l'humanité n'ai pas toujours été rose, cette réflexion la ramenât un peu à la réalité . Un cri de surprise lui fit relever la tête . Une jeune femme au teint mat et aux cheveux bouclés venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir . Elle portait un blouse blanche ouverte sur un pull et un pantalon gris assortis à la pièce . Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, elle dévisageait ces étranges personnages .

" Qui . . . êtes vous ?

- Enchanté, je suis le Docteur !

- Vous aussi ? Répondit-elle, intriguée

- Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda Georges

- Oui, je suis le docteur Cassandre Hélia

- Enchanté Cassandre, je suis Eden, voici Georges et . . . le Docteur .

- Bien . . . vous êtes des nouveaux passagers ?

Eden regarda ses compagnons

- Passagers ?

Le Docteur ne laissa pas répondre Cassandre

- En fait, nous sommes plutôt des clandestins !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand comme si elle allait hurler, elle se contenta cependant de bafouiller quelques mots

- Des . . . des, des clandestins ? Sérieusement ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais c'est impossible ! Comment aurait-vous pu vous introduire ici sans que personne vous vous remarque ?!

- J'ai une boîte bleue qui fait des miracles !

Elle soupira

- Vous êtes vraiment étranges, mais maintenant que vous êtes à bord, vous êtes des passagers . Venez avec moi, le restaurant est par-là .

- Pourquoi irions-nous au restaurant ? Demanda Eden d'un air détaché

- Parce que c'est l'heure de dîner !

Le trio suivi la jeune femme dans le silence . Elle marchait d'un pas franc, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient, gris, sobres et tellement fades . Elle ouvrit une porte qui découvrit un escalier, arrivés en haut, il y eu une autre porte puis un couloir somptueux et très moderne . Entièrement blanc, il y avait sur le sol une moquette beige impeccable et sur les murs d'anciens tableaux éclairé par de petites lampes . Sur la gauche se trouvait une grande porte à deux battants .

" Le restaurant est derrière cette porte, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller .

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Georges d'un ton innocent

- Je fait parti du personnel médical, seul le personnel du restaurant à le droit d'y aller . Bon, je dois vous laisser, bonne chance !

- Attendez une seconde ! S'écria le Docteur, je vous rappelle que nous sommes nouveaux à bord, et nous adorerions que vous nous fassiez visiter !

- Visiter ? Eden pris une voix agressive . Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer où nous sommes ?

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, Eden vit son regard se poser sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elle, il s'agissait d'un petit hublot qui de loin ne laissait voir que la nuit noire . Elle s'en rapprocha .

" Je sais que vous voulez savoir, mais des fois il est mieux de rester dans l'ignorance .

- Pourquoi vous dîtes cela Docteur ?

- Parce que ce qu'il y a dehors ne vous feras pas plaisir .

- Je pense en avoir déjà assez vu pour supporter ça . "

Au travers du hublot elle contempla l'extérieur . Il n'y avait en face qu'un obscurité profonde, et quand elle regarda en bas, une lumière rouge, orange, comme si le sol était en feu . Elle se retourna vers ses amis avec un air désespéré .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La Terre miss Illiver, et les humains qui la mette à feu et à sang .

- C'est . . . c'est une guerre ?

- Pas une guerre, c'est la guerre, la dernière guerre de la Terre .

- Pourquoi sommes-nous au dessus ?

- Nous sommes à bord du dirigeable 3, répondit Cassandre, un des 7 dirigeables qui survolent la planète, ce sont nos havres de paix, le seul endroit que les bombes n'ont pas atteint .

- Alors, la planète entière est en guerre ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- Beaucoup de raisons qui ont été oubliés, c'est une période perdue dans l'histoire, il n'y a plus de dates, plus de jours . Les êtres humains sont crées dans des laboratoires uniquement pour pouvoir continuer à se battre .

- Eden, ça va ? "


End file.
